A Sangre Fria
by Maidenmild
Summary: bueno... aqui esta mi primer fic. soy nueva en esto. esta es mi primera historia, un poco - muy- loca... entren y lean, soy mala para los sumarios...


Noche de lluvia, una lluvia torrencial con relámpagos en el cielo, truenos que suenan como el rugido de la voz del mismísimo Dios, y un viento tan frio que helaría el infierno. Una noche así, era la que buscaba precisamente la mujer castaña que observa en la total oscuridad, a través de la ventana del motel barato en el que está en este momento.

Desde allí ve una figura pequeña, empapada y de cabellos dorados. Corriendo y resguardándose de la lluvia, en dirección a ese preciso motel. «Perfecto» piensa la fémina de cabellos ocre. Segundos después escucha un ligero golpe a su puerta, seguido de un chirrido producido por la misma al abrirse. La mujer sombría esboza una sonrisa y se dedica a observar el movimiento de la joven rubia que acaba de entrar.

Por su parte, la rubia, abre la puerta del motel barato en el que una supuesta fuente de información le dará datos vitales para su siguiente reportaje. «El maldito no pudo haber elegido una mejor noche» piensa. Sintiendo sus ropas mojadas mucho más pesadas que de costumbre. Al entrar en la habitación, un escalofrío recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

«Esto no va bien» se dice a sí misma, sabe que algo malo pasa.

— Creí que nunca llegarías— la rubia se extraña al escuchar una voz femenina, y le parece incluso… ¿familiar?

— Estoy aquí como acordamos — dice sin titubeo alguno audible en su voz, intentando divisar algo más de la figura oculta en la penumbra de la habitación.

— bueno, ahora que al fin estas aquí… podemos pasar a cosas más importantes. — la mujer castaña mete una mano enguantada al bolsillo de su saco, y acaricia el frio metal que descansa allí, «pronto no estará tan frio».

La rubia suspira pesadamente antes de hablar.

— ¿tienes la información? —pregunta desconfiada. Recuerda la discusión que tuvo esa mañana con Seeley, cuando le dijo que se encontraría con un "informante anónimo".

— _seeley por favor, no tienes por qué ponerte así. — decía Hannah caminando detrás de un muy enojado seeley booth a medio vestir._

_Seeley paso su mano por el cabello color chocolate que cubría su cabeza — sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti Hannah. Te amo. No quiero que nada te pase_

_ — Eres el hombre más dulce que he conocido — afirmo, dejando un beso en los labios de su amante._

— _solo… cuídate mucho, y promete que volverás. _

— _lo prometo._

Una promesa que Hannah burley no llegara a cumplir.

La mujer castaña saca de su bolsillo un objeto metálico. Retira el seguro con un sonoro 'clic' que Hannah llega a reconocer siendo ya muy tarde. Temperance Brennan tira del gatillo del arma. Un sonido fuerte, un disparo. Milésimas de segundo después, una bala impacta en el cráneo de la rubia que cae al piso dejando un charco color carmín en la alfombra. Sus últimos pensamientos son sobre ese hombre que tan solo horas antes le había besado, le había dicho que la amaba, y al que había hecho una promesa.

Brennan sale de las sombras, con el arma entre sus guantes, «sin huellas» piensa. Sale de la habitación a grandes zancadas, pensando en que titulares estarán presentando mañana las noticias. Quizá, "PERIODISTA ASESINADA EN MOTEL DE WASHINGTON D.C" o "HANNAH BURLEY, PERIODISTA, ACTIVISTA Y CORRESPONSAL DE GUERRA, ASESINADA POR SUPUESTA FUENTE DE INFORMACION". Nadie sospechara de ella, nunca tuvo un motivo aparente, se aseguró de nunca tocar con sus dedos el arma homicida, ató bien su cabello y corto sus uñas, se cercioró de tener coartada, solo por si acaso. En eso Ángela era su cómplice sin siquiera saberlo. La había llamado una hora antes, hablando de alguna que otra tontería, y diciéndole que se iría a dormir. No había llevado su auto, por aquello del GPS, y se había asegurado de que el portero de su edificio no la hubiera visto salir. Sonríe.

Temperance sabe que Seeley estará desolado. Y sabe que ella estará ahí a su lado, en el funeral de la rubia, sosteniendo la mano de su compañero mientras este llora. Sabe que él le llevara el caso a ella personalmente, y ella misma se encargara de llevarlo a un callejón sin salida. También sabe que quizá ahora, con el camino libre, tenga una oportunidad con el apuesto agente del FBI.


End file.
